


Luigi and Peasley Have A Wedding

by TickToxissor



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: It’s funny trust me, Not Serious, Short, Wedding, but cute, everyone is happy, they get married people, this is clean enough to put in a kids book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickToxissor/pseuds/TickToxissor
Summary: Read this to laugh and be happy





	Luigi and Peasley Have A Wedding

It was hard to believe that the prince of the BeanBean kingdom was getting married, and to one of the famous Mario brothers!  
The whole thing was kind of a big deal for both kingdoms; royal weddings don’t happen every day! It took place in the BeanBean kingdom because Prince Peasley was mmmmmm...richer.  
It was also outside, in the traditional BeanBean fashion.

Prince Peasley invited the castle staff, so most of the crowd was wearing yellow.  
Luigi had invited some...interesting people.  
King Boo showed up with about 30 smaller boos crowded around him.  
“Sorry Luigi.” He said, “They all wanted to come”  
“As long as none of you are a-gonna sabotage the wedding, we’re all good!” Luigi replied happily.  
Most of the boos left then, and King boo surveyed those remaining.  
“Hey, not you!” He scolded two of the boos, “You specifically said you were here to ‘absolutely ruin this’!” Those boos left too.  
“Okay, now we’re good.” he informed Luigi.  
“Wahoo! We’re almost ready to start!”  
And they would have been ready if Queen Bean hadn’t been busy hugging her son.  
“I’m so proud of you!” She was saying.  
“Mooooom, you’re crushing me!” Peasley complained.

Captain Goomba and Captain ShyGuy were also in attendance.  
“Why are we here again?” Captain Goomba wondered aloud.  
“Lord Bowser is studying how weddings work...” Captain ShyGuy responded.  
“Why would he need to-“  
“Shhhhhh! Don’t spill the beans about the next plan!”  
“You’re right, especially since this place is full of beans!” Captain Goomba replied, trying to sound smart.  
Captain ShyGuy pretended not to hear him.

Meanwhile, Bowser was sitting with the only kids well-behaved enough to come. (Wendy and Ludwig)  
“Luigi looks good in that suit.” He mumbled, “I need to get a suit like that”  
“Daddy, you CAnnot wear a green suit, it matches your head too much and would look weird!” Wendy replied.  
Iggy would had laughed if he were there, but he wasn’t for exactly that reason.  
Ludwig was too busy eyeing the musicians suspiciously to notice. “Hey, do you think they’re good enough to back me up when I play later?” He whispered to Wendy.  
“Dude, they’re the best in the BeanBean kingdom, I think you’ll be okay.” she replied, “Shh, it’s about to start!”  
And it was! Luigi and Peasley stood on the stage, and professor E Gadd was going up to give the speech.  
E Gadd stood at the podium, looked down, and realized he couldn’t read the speech because it was printed too small and he hadn’t practiced or anything. So he made it up as he went along. It sounded like this: ”Sukku Sukku, Yabbo Yabbo.”  
Everyone cheered.  
Lady Lima was not pleased though, and she rushed up to the podium.   
“That’s NOt how the speech goes, sir!” She scolded, and began to read the real speech, which had something to do with happiness and hopefully less attacks on the kingdom.  
Nobody cheered, but by the end they were okay with it.

After about an hour of speeches and official wedding stuff, the ceremony part was almost over. The last big tradition was the bouquet throw, whoever caught it was said to be married next.  
Peasley chucked the bouquet as hard as he could, which was pretty hard.  
“Imma gonna catch it!” exclaimed Mario, jumping for the bouquet.  
It sailed right over him.  
“Wow, that’s-a pretty high!” commented Luigi.  
“Yeah, I’ve been working on my throwing.” replied Peasley.  
Princess Peach and Toadsworth stood at the far edge of the crowd.  
“We can’t have you getting married just yet!” Toadsworth was lecturing. Peach saw the bouquet flying directly at him.   
“We can’t have that!” She thought, so she took out her umbrella and whacked the flowers in a different direction.  
It didn’t take long for them to hit Captain Goomba square in the face, sending him flying backward into the stands.  
“Are you okay? Are you Conscious?!” Captain ShyGuy yelled after him.

While everyone was reacting to that, an uninvited guest slunk around the back tables. It was Popple.  
“I can’t turn down Horse Divorce, see?” He chuckled, pocketing the hours-devours and all the other food. “The cake is too big though, I can’t carry it by myself...” he glanced at the back of Bowser’s head, “Darnit Rookie #27.”

Soon everyone noticed that the food was gone.  
“Oh nooooo!” Cried Luigi.  
“Don’t worry, the wedding cake is still here, let’s eat that!” Offered Peasley.   
So everyone ate cake and drank some coffee and “cola” that Queen Bean found in one of the coolers.

Then Ludwig and the orchestra finally started playing, and everyone danced.  
They played the Mushroom Rock and the Mushroom Waltz, But then everyone was tired of mushroom music so they played March of the Koopas and some real-world songs. (Such as the Spongebob theme, but NOT Here comes a thought because that song is kind of about breaking up)  
Peasley and Luigi danced together, but Luigi kept falling over.  
“Toadsworth, are you crying?” Asked Peach.  
“No, it’s just raining.” He replied, but there was no rain in sight.

Some people were sitting on the sidelines because they either couldn’t dance, or were pooped after one song.   
“Dude, this wedding is lit!” Captain Goomba exclaimed, turning to captain ShyGuy, “We should have one!”  
“No way idiot, do you even know what a wedding means?” he replied, looking surprised.  
“Awwww, can we at least have a party?”  
“...Okay, maybe.”  
“Ooooh! Am I invited?” Asked someone, coming up behind them.  
They both whirled around and it was Roy!  
“I came to tell king dad that we blew up the shed and broke Lemmy again.” He explained, “We have to go now.”  
But it was time to go anyway as Peasley and Luigi were preparing to fly off on the Blabadon, who was covered in ribbons.  
“Imma sorry I didn’t catch-a the bouquet!” Apologized Mario to Princess Peach.  
“That’s okay, I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.” She replied, “We should at least wait until Toadsworth kicks it.”  
And so they laughed and went to go congratulate their friends/ brother.


End file.
